Behind Brady's Hazel Eyes
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Mikayla finds something to like about Brady while he's gone. Brakayla One-Shot! R&R!


**"Behind These Hazel Eyes" By: Kelly Clarkson **

**One-shot By: Brakayla Fan44 **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Here's another oneshot! I know that Mitchel Musso has dark brown eyes but just pretend that he has hazel eyes just for this so it would make sense. This is the 30th story I made. Wahoo! Number 30! It's a miracle, actually. Mainly because most of them are one-shots and about 7 of them are stories. Anyway's, enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**Brady left for Chicago and I still feel like this is all my fault. But, what did he have to do with going to the jungle late at night? Why would he be there in the first place really? I don't understand why. I decided to take a little nap and think about all of this.

**Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on**

It seems like Brady was a part of me. But, that was just yesterday. I used to be strong and confident until he left. When he was still here, and around me, everything felt perfect. Now I can barely breathe or sleep. I can barely stay strong anymore.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
**

I'm torn into pieces without him. I can't deny it anymore nor can I just pretend that it's nothing. And now, he can't see the tears I cry and so won't everyone else. There's really something about his hazel eyes. They'd always catch mine.

**I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on**

Sure, I wouldn't tell Brady a lot of things about me, well, I wouldn't tell everyone a lot about me, but, it seemed like he'd always be there for me. Behind his flirting, childish behavior, and everything he's scared of, he can be a really sweet guy. But now that he left, there's nothing left of me, except for what I know pretend to be. I'm so broken down on the inside. I can barely breathe or sleep.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

I'm torn into pieces without him. I can't deny it anymore nor can I just pretend that it's nothing. And now, he can't see the tears I cry and so won't everyone else. There's really something about his hazel eyes. They'd always catch mine.

**Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Anymore...  
**

I blame myself for hating him. I blame myself for him leaving. I also blame myself for everything he's done wrong. I don't even cry on the outside anymore.

**Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes**

**Here I am, once again**  
**I'm torn into pieces**  
**Can't deny it, can't pretend**  
**Just thought you were the one**  
**Broken up, deep inside**  
**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**  
**Behind these hazel eyes**

I'm torn into pieces without him. I can't deny it anymore nor can I just pretend that it's nothing. And now, he can't see the tears I cry and so won't everyone else. There's really something about his hazel eyes. They'd always catch mine.

* * *

"Mikayla." A voice said. "Mikayla, would you get up!"

I opened my eyes to see Boomer and Boz on one side of my bed each, "What?" I asked.

"We have a suprise for you."Boomer said.

"What can the suprise be?"I asked.

"Go downstairs. You'll see your suprise there."Boz replied.

They left the room without another word. _What can the suprise be? Why is it so important? _I headed downstairs to see a certain raven haired boy standing at the end of the stairs. Then, I remember that it's Brady. I jump in excitement on the inside but act normal on the outside.

Brady noticed me, "Hey, Kayla."

"Hey Brady."I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Boomer and Boz said that you missed me and I decided to come back to see you."

I turned around to see Boomer and Boz standing behind me. "You told him? Why?"

"Because you're a friend."Boomer said.

"That and we saw how you've been acting diffrently."Boz said.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I then ran down to the bottom of the stairs and embraced Brady in hug. "I missed you so much."

Brady hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "I missed you too, Kayla."

I missed everything about him and I'm just glad that he's back. And I just can't help but love the look

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

* * *

**That's it! I know that it sucked, again. I hope that you guys liked it! Please check out my one-shot that I posted earlier today. I got no reviews whatsoever and I would really apprecaite it if you guys can check that out. Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**

**P.S-Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
